Another Day at the Office
by thegreatbluespoon
Summary: Sara and Catherine get into it and Grissom wants to know why. This is an old story, reposted with some help from TDCSI.
1. The Drama

Okay...so, this isn't new, and I've got 20 that says you'll be able to tell that (by the uber sweet writing skill displayed within) right away, but fair warning anyways. At least this time it's been beta'd and there aren't so many cuss words. Apparently, I was having a bad day or something when I wrote this way back when. My bad.

I don't own CSI...because that would be something of total awesomeness...and something completely impossible.

Kakidoll is, of course, the absolute best by way of dealing with me when it comes to sending her random things to beta. TDCSI is the...well, she is just dirty minded and is the sole reason this is a re-post.

* * *

"Well this is just great Sara, just freaking great! Really, could you have messed up anymore than this?! This evidence is completely screwed now!" 

"How the hell can you blame this on me, Catherine? This is such crap! Not all of the evidence is screwed, just yours."

"You ladies need to calm down a bit here."

"Shut up, Brass!" That seemed to be the only thing that they had agreed on all day.

Holding his hands up in mock defeat, he started to walk away from them. "Fine, fine. Go ahead and contaminate the scene with each other's blood. I'm sure Grissom won't mind a bit!"

"Whatever, Brass. Catherine, there is no way in hell you can pin this crap on me! I wasn't the one processing that room, you were!"

"Yes, I was, but I do recall having asked you to bag the evidence and take it out to the truck. This is completely your fault and Grissom is going to hear about it!"

"Bite me, Cath!" and with that, Sara stomped outside toward the truck to put her good evidence in it.

Catherine ran after Sara. There was no way in hell she was going to allow her the last words in the argument. Brass and the other uniforms at the scene wanted nothing to do with the impending altercation between the two women. Brass was still in shock that Grissom had even been dumb enough to put the two of them together at a scene. Everyone knew how the women couldn't stand the other. They were always competing for the position of top female of the night shift.

"And here we go, boys." Brass said in an entertained way, when he saw Catherine catch up to Sara.

"Look here Sara, I am not going to stand for this shit!"

"Screw you, Catherine! If you would just do your own job, instead of pushing it off onto me while you flirt with some random cop, we wouldn't be in this mess! Do your own damn work!"

"Don't start that shit with me, girl. I am primary on this case and besides that, I outrank your ass."

"Catherine, just because the rest of us kept our clothes on while they were handing out promotions at the lab, it doesn't mean that we deserved it any less than you did. Simply outranking me doesn't give you the right to be such a bitch!"

"Excuse me?! What the hell did you just say to me?!"

"You heard what I said, Catherine. I said that you had no right to be such a **bitch**!" Getting right in her face, Sara was going to make damn sure she got her point across.

"You better get the hell out of my face, Sara. You know I have no problem laying your ass out."

"You don't seem to have much of a problem when it comes to laying anything. Why don't you just go back to the lab and sleep with Grissom some more."

"I have never slept with anyone higher than me, Sara. Just because Grissom rejected your plain ass, it doesn't mean he is sleeping with every woman around him! Life is full of rejection, Sara, learn to deal with it!"

"You have no damn right to bring up my relationship with Grissom!"

"Okay. One, you are the one that brought him into this conversation. Two, what relationship? He doesn't care about you, Sara. Three, go fuck yourself, Sara, not everything is about you. You would think that after him rejecting your ass so many times you would get that point! You heard him with Lurie, he doesn't want you, darling."

"Oh, bitch, you are _so_ going to regret that!"

* * *

So...if you've not read this before, you should review. If you _have_ read this before...well, you should remind me of what you thought about this because that would be friggin great. 

thegreatbluespoon


	2. The Violence

Here's the second chapter of the semi-sucky old story for you all.

Kakidoll beta'd this before she went all near-death on me (and TDCSI. I'm not the only one suffering while she's out.)

Enjoy the violence. It kicked ass to write.

* * *

Brass knew it was time to step in, since both Catherine and Sara had dropped their bags and kits, and both had taken off their sunglasses. They were closer than Grissom and Sara get when they think no one is watching them in the lab.

He went to step between them, but it was too late. Sara had already swung and decked Catherine right square in the nose. Brass hadn't heard a sound like the one Catherine's breaking nose made in a long time.

He drug the kicking, swinging, spitting and swearing Sara off of an equally pissed Catherine, while a deputy helped Catherine off of the ground.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Sara?"

"Get off of me, Brass!" Sara was still irate, and Brass knew that if he eased his grip up in the slightest bit, Sara was going back for more.

"Calm down and I will, Sara! Just calm down!"

"Fine, Jim, I am calm. Now let me go."

Catherine was half a block down, being checked out by the paramedics on scene.

"Look, there is no way she can drive with her face swelling up like that, so why don't you just take the truck back while I drive Catherine. You two sure as hell don't need to be in the same car together!"

"Brass, do me a favor and don't tell Grissom about this. I know he is going to find out, but I want it to die down a bit before he does. He's already pissed about how 'reckless' I am."

"I won't say anything, but I really don't think that I have to." He pointed a confused Sara in the direction of Catherine, who was holding an ice pack to her face while yelling into her phone.

"Well shit, Brass looks like I'm out of a job. It was nice knowing you!" she said with a grin and a laugh as she went to the truck

As soon as she hit the doors to the lab, Nick came running up to her. "Jesus, Sara, what were you thinking? Man, I heard you knocked her ass out!" He was trying to fight back a smile, but was quite unable to.

"Hell yeah, I did. Tell you the truth though; she got me back in a way. The bitch's face broke a couple of my fingers." She groaned as she held up her right hand for his inspection.

"Sara, look, you better let me take your evidence in for you while you get the heck out of here. Y'all are in some serious shit with Griss, and he doesn't know you're here right now because he is still at a scene so…you know-"

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll run interference around here to buy you a little time, but you can bet your ass you are going to get a visit from Grissom."

"I had better get outta here then, huh? Thanks, Nicky, I guess I owe ya. I'm going to head over to the hospital and get my hand taken care of, I'll call you later."

She waved over her shoulder and headed out to her car, just as Brass and Catherine were arriving.

"Hey Sara."

"Hey Jim, what's up?"

"Just dropping off her evidence before we head over to the hospital, her nose is really fucked up!" He tried to hide his laugh so that Catherine wouldn't here. "Where you headed, kiddo?"

"Well, I need a quick visit to the ER as well." She held up her hand. "Bitch's face broke my fingers. See ya, Jim."

He headed inside, and Sara looked over at Catherine for a split second before heading to her own car.

"What the hell are you looking at, Sidle?"

Sara painfully clenched her fists and continued to her car, ignoring the question.

"HEY! I said, what the hell are you looking at, bitch?!"

That was it. It was on…..again

Neither really remembered what happened in the few seconds between the comment and the initial contact…but they somehow ended up in cuffs in order to keep one off of the other.

Warrick sat with Cath while her head was being checked out, and Nick sat with Sara while her head was being checked out.

Sara had a busted lip and a black eye. Her whole hand was definitely broke, since she had hit pavement when a pinned down Catherine avoided a hit.

Catherine had a black eye, busted lip and her nose was, at the very least, three times worse than it was before. Both dawned scratches on their arms, necks and faces. Both were also missing several small patches of hair.

Sara was getting her arm set in a cast while Catherine was getting her nose set. The worst part of both situations was that they were both in the same room, due to an understaffed and overcrowded ER.

Nick was there to take Sara home, and Warrick was there to take Catherine home, since neither was allowed to drive due to the uh, suspected head trauma.

"Why couldn't they have waited two more days man, two days!"

"They could've, but they didn't!" Nick held out his hand and Warrick placed a fifty into it.

Warrick went in to collect Catherine and Nick was right behind, both ready to break up yet another fight.

"Damn Sara! Hey Nicky, remind me not to step in front of that fist!" Warrick laughed as he checked out Catherine's nose.

"Ouch! Hey War, remind me to stay away from Cath's manicure!" Nick laughed as he checked out Sara's arms neck and face.

"Ha ha, funny Nick. Get me outta here before I kick your ass, too!" Sara laughed as she pushed Nick out the door. "Bye, War."

"Alright Tyson, see ya Cath, bye Warrick." And they were gone.

"You alright, Cath?"

"Bitch broke my damn nose. No, I'm not alright!" Catherine was pissed as she pulled Warrick towards the exit.

* * *

Yeah?

Yeah...

Please go do that whole review thing now.

thegreatbluespoon


	3. The Grissom

Sorry I haven't updatd this in...well, forever, but I sorta forgot about it.

Thanks to all of you that are reviewing this. I know it's pretty short, choppy and old, but some of you still seem to enjoy it anyway.

* * *

Nick and Warrick dropped their passengers off at their homes. Sara and Catherine both went in, took some painkillers the doctor had given them and headed to bed.

About an hour or so into her much needed rest, Sara woke to someone pounding on the door and her cell ringing.

She answered the phone, but a half-hearted "yeah" was all the drugged up Sara could get out.

"Open the door!"

"Fine." she hung up and slugged toward the door.

"Who is it?" she was so groggy, she barley managed that much.

"Sara, you know damn well who it is! Open the door before I do!"

"Ah, crap." she said to herself, she did know who it was and she knew that he would find a way in so she went ahead and opened the door.

Not waiting for an invitation to go inside, he walked right past her and started in. He was already yelling by the time she shut the door and turned back to face him.

"Sara, what the hell is the matter with you?! What were you thinking? Fighting with Catherine? And at a scene, no less, Sara! You have better sense than that, Sara Sidle!"

"Oooh, the full name approach. Nice, Grissom." She rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen. "Want something to drink?"

"This is not a joke, Sara!"

"No, its not. I am _really_ thirsty, Griss."

"Knock it off, Sara."

"Let's see… I have juice, beer, I guess I could make us some coffee if you want."

"Sara, stop it!"

"What, you aren't thirsty? Okay."

"Why are you avoiding this conversation with me?"

"WOW! Is that what I'm doing?" She said mockingly. "How does it feel to be avoided, Griss?"

"What are you talking about?" he really was confused at how she turned the conversation around on him.

"All you ever do is avoid my questions. That is, of course, if you stop avoiding me long enough to be around to avoid a question!" Sara was back to being pissed.

"Sara, even if I have been avoiding you, that gives you no right to act the way you did today!" He tried to calm himself down. "Look, I already talked to the higher ups and they have agreed not to fire you two, but _I _have to do something about you both."

"Well, first you should pull your head out of your ass and realize that Cath and I don't like each other. Everyone knows it, Grissom. Everyone that pays attention, anyway. How genius of a move was it to put us together?" She was back to laughing (thank God).

"Sara, this kind of stuff has got to stop. You are reckless on the job, insubordinate and disrespectful-"

"Griss, I do respect you."

"Sara, just listen. You have lost control of yourself, personally and professionally."

"What do you know about my personal life?! Nothing at all. The only reason you know about my professional life is because you just so happen to be my damn boss and- you know what, I really am in no mood for this. Why don't you just go?"

"No, I am not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell today was all about! I am not going to leave you alone until you talk to me, dammit!"

"Wow, I just figured out how it works! If I try to talk to you, you ignore me, but if I ignore you, it is okay for you to talk to me. About time I figured it out huh?"

"Why is this all so funny to you, Sara?"

"Because it isn't to you, Grissom! I don't care if you leave or not, I am going to bed. Night!" and she did just that.

_What the hell am I going to do about her? She is going to kill someone one of these days. Did she really just leave me in her living room? What the hell? Well, like I said before, I'm not leaving._

He sat down on her couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Well, at least the next update won't be two months from now.

If you haven't forgotten about this like me, go review.

thegreatbluespoon


	4. The Confession

I was going to do this Friday, but I forgot. Sorry, KatieKitKat.

Thanks for all of the reviews. They've really surpassed my expectations.

* * *

That 'morning' she woke up to her phone ringing again. 

She answered, "Grissom, I told you I wasn't going to talk about it so just give it up, alright!"

"Sara, it's Nick. You didn't call me last night so I figured I would call you."

"Oh, sorry, Nicky, thought it was Grissom trying to talk to me again." She got up and walked toward the kitchen, not noticing the body sleeping on her couch.

"Well I just wanted to see how our little slugger was doing this morning. You sound fine so I won't keep you. Bye, Sar!"

"Bye, Nicky!" she laughed as she set the phone down and started to dig around for breakfast.

"Are you ready to talk now?"

She must have jumped ten feet in the air "Shit! Grissom, what the hell is wrong with you! You can't just scare people like that! Wait, what are you doing in my apartment!"

"I told you last night that I wasn't going to leave without you talking to me, Sara."

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"Why the hell you felt it necessary to break my second in command's nose. Why you were yelling at me last night. Why you are so reckless that every time you go into the field people take bets on whether or not you get yourself killed. Why you have such a problem with authority. Any one of those things is fine with me, Sara. Take your pick."

"No."

"Sara, you have no choice, talk to me."

"I broke her nose because she was talking about _things_ that surely didn't involve her or her fake nose. I yelled at you last night because I was drugged up and tired and you were pissing me off. I am reckless because I'm not scared of death anymore. I have a problem with authority because authority levels stop me from getting what I want. There, you have your answers, you can leave now."

"Authority levels stop you from getting what you want? What are you talking about?"

"Grissom, you know damn well what I am talking about!"

"Us?"

"Ding, ding, ding! Congratulations, Doctor Grissom!"

"You know that there are more reasons than just my being your boss to keep us from having a relationship. What was Catherine talking about that she had no business to?"

"Us."

"I figured as much. By the way, your ass is not plain, it's rather nice." He said with an eyebrow raised.

Just then, she realized she was in nothing but her underwear and a leave-nothing-to-the-imagination top.

"You ass!" she threw a towel at him and headed towards the bedroom to change.

"Sara, stop! I don't care about how you're dressed, I was kidding."

She looked kinda pissed about that.

"Wait, not that I was kidding about your ass, but I was kidding…in general...about….oh hell, I don't know anymore! This is it,Sara, right here, I avoid you for this reason. I can't ever find the right words for when I want to speak to you, which is all of the time by the way. I never know what to say and you always seem to and that makes me feel even more dumb, Sara. Catherine has no idea about what the hell she is talking about. I do care, okay."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, Sara. I always have."

"You really need to stop screwing with my head, Grissom. I would appreciate it if you would leave now."

"What? I just told you how I really feel about you and you tell me to leave? What the hell is that!?"

"Every time you seem to come around and realize your feelings, I let you in close and you run off. Not falling for that same crap again." She walked over and opened the door while motioning that it was time for him to go.

He walked over and shut the door. "I'm not going."

"Just what do you think you are doing, Grissom? This is my apartment and I do believe I just asked you to leave it."

She reached for the door again but was cut off by him grabbing her arms.

"That still hurts through a cast, Grissom." She walked back towards the kitchen and stopped at the sink. "Whatever, stay all you want, but I am done talking."

"Fine, don't talk to me, it'll give me the chance to finally talk around you without the interruptions." They both smiled at each other. "This 'thing' between us is none of anyone else's business but our own. That especially means Catherine. I don't know what you two have against each other, but it really needs to stop. I am not saying that you need to be best friends, but this can't happen again."

"Fine."

"You need to apologize to her, Sara-"

"Bull! She started it, Grissom!"

"Brass said the first time it was on you and the second time was on her. She is going to apologize to you too, Sara, don't worry. I do have to suspend the both of you."

"I know. We deserve it." She sighed.

"For a month."

"WHAT! What the hell is that all about! A month? It was as simple altercation, Grissom!"

"Simple altercation?" He held up her hand. "Did you even see what you did to her face?"

"Fine, whatever, suspend me all you want, I don't care anymore."

She had started to do her dishes when she stopped and noticed a hand on the counter on either side of her. He was right behind her.

"Don't stop caring, Sara. Don't burn out already, you are far too young for that."

"Fine, I care again. Are you happy? Are you going to leave yet?" she could feel his breath on her neck and about lost it right there. _'Don't let him do this, Sara! It's just going to be another game!_

"Do you really mean that you care?"

"Yes, I do. It's not like I ever really stopped caring about you, Grissom…I mean about the job, I never stopped caring about the job!" _Idiot!_

"I never stopped caring about you either, Sara."

* * *

He said what now? 

Keep on with those reviews. Next chapter is the last and you all get treated with some dandy stuff from TDCSI...if you behave.

thegreatbluespoon


	5. The Breakfast

As I sit here now, considering whether to work on Cherub Cheer or Flotsam and Jetsam... I'm also thinking that I'm not too sure that I'm going to last another 22 days. The spoilers are doing their jobs in driving me freaking batty.

In thanking TDCSI for the dose of dirty that she threw into this mix, I'd like to say that she is insane. She completely forgot that she wrote it months ago and was totally ready and psyched to write more.

* * *

He'd confused her again. He was saying things to her that sounded so good…but was it too good to be true? 

"What is that supposed to mean, Grissom?"

"It means that I have always... loved you and I don't care how many people you beat up, it won't change that."

"Even if they're your friends?" she smiled as she turned around.

"I don't have that many, so maybe you could pick others."

"Ecklie?"

"Oh, hell yes. I'll even help with that one!"

They both laughed, but it quickly got serious again.

"Grissom, if you are willing to give us a chance, I guess I could too."

"Really?!"

"Yes, really, Grissom. That's all I ever wanted."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek with promises of more in the future. "I have to get back to the lab. For some reason I have a ton of paperwork to fill out. Something about an incident report." He laughed. "I'll come by later to check up on you. I can bring some dinner with me if you want, or I could cook for you."

"Well, I have always thought it would be nice to wake up to you slaving over a hot stove." She winked at him.

"Great. I need to stop at Catherine's first. She left some of her stuff at the lab. Go back to sleep, you look like hell."

She slapped his arm and kissed him again. Grissom kissed her back as his hands flew to her waist. The kiss was deep and hot as their tongues dueled with each other, exploring all that was hidden. He wrapped his arms around her hoisting her into the air. Sara's legs wrapped around his waist, pressing her core against the ridge that had formed in his khakis.

He moaned and began the trek to her bedroom. The kiss was never broken until Grissom practically threw her on the bed and quickly covered her with his frame, using his leg to spread hers.

They quickly shed the barrier of clothing between them. As soon as they both were free, Grissom was on her like white on rice, pushing himself into her.

Sara's eyes rolled back into her head as she was rendered speechless, but her hands gripped his shoulders hard, the surefire indication to continue.

Grissom's mouth assaulted her neck as he moved, pushing harder and deeper into her. She was just how he had imagined, and before he could lift his head to look at her face, Sara came, squeezing him with all her strength. In mere seconds, Grissom followed her closely as the lightning flashed behind his closed eyes.

They held each other before drifting off to the most restful sleep either of them had ever imagined. Grissom never made it back to work that night.

The next morning when Sara woke up, it was to an empty bed. At first she was pissed to have been right about Grissom all along, but then she heard him in the kitchen.

"Oh, Sara, you're up. Great. Will you peel those for me and then can you check the oven?"

"Good Lord, Gil, its just me and you. Whats with all of the food?'

He smiled at the sound of his first name. The only other time he heard her call him that was last night during…well, you get the point.

"You said that you always wanted me to be in your kitchen making us food. I guess I'm making up for passed up opportunities."

"That's great, but this is too much for us. It's going to go to waste."

"Call the group over. I'm sure that they are all hungry and you and Catherine need to talk anyway…"

"Gee, what a great spur of the moment idea there, Griss!"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Oh yeah."

"Please?"

"Fine, I'll do it, but if she starts anything…"

"I know, Sara. Don't worry, it'll be fine."

It took Grissom to finally convince Catherine that she was actually invited over for breakfast, not an ambush. She was the last to arrive and Sara was glad for that. She pulled her into her bedroom to talk to her.

"Catherine, I don't think that I should be the first one to apologize out of the two of us, but I don't think that I can take a month of being stuck around here. So… I am sorry that I kicked your ass. Twice."

"Wow, Sara, you sure have a way with words." She answered sarcastically. "I guess I'm sorry too. And it's not like I didn't put up a fight."

"Look, before, when we were fighting…I said some things that were unfair to you and for that I am sorry. You were just saying things that were pissing me off and-"

"Sara, I know and I'm sorry about things I said too. I just thought that you were dumb for not seeing how much you were hurting Gil. He's my friend and I hate to see him hurting like he was over you. It pissed me off and I am sorry for bringing up your relationship, or lack of, in front of everyone at the scene."

"Well, last night he apologized. I guess we're going to be giving a relationship a go now, but if you say anything to anyone about the two of us, Catherine..." she ended in a threatening tone.

"Understandable, Sara. Just don't hurt him or the same goes for you. I know that we are never really going to be friends but getting along for the sake of the job wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

"I can deal with that, Cath. Let's get out there and get some food before the boys eat all of it."

As they got back to the living room, brilliant Catherine said "Or before they think I'm kicking your ass again."

"Whoa, Catherine, have you looked in the mirror? There is no way that you kicked my ass. They pulled me off of you both times! I kicked your ass!"

Nick jumped in along with Warrick, "Ladies, now is not the time."

"Yeah, you two duked it out and that should be that."

"Catherine, you've been in fights before, you know that you can't win 'em all."

"Bite me, Warrick. I thought you were on my side!"

Grissom cut in "No one is on anyone's side! I didn't cook all of this for you all to stand around, griping at each other. Get in here and eat!"

They all sat down and began eating again. Stories were told about everyone's previous run-ins with Sara's right hook. Catherine finally lightened up and joked along. She couldn't help but look at Sara every now and then to gauge her reaction. She sure as hell didn't want her nose going through anymore than it already had. '_Bitch can punch, I'll give her that_.'

* * *

Sara got her man, Grissom got laid, Catherine got her apology, and the guys got free food. It's a big win-win-win-win. 

I write, you review- also a win-win...

thegreatbluespoon


End file.
